W Academy (DISCONTINUED)
by Kahpow
Summary: W Academy, a place for friendship and love, and where all hell breaks loose. Seriously, what were they thinking forcing every nation to live under the same roof? [omg this is rly bad i don't even]
1. W Academy

Hetalia is owned by Himaruya Hidekaz, I don't own anything!

**Warning:** I use both country and human names. Human names are mostly used as a show of familiarity between the nations.

* * *

**W Academy**

**Chapter One: W Academy**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Matthew grunted at the familiar sound of the alarm clock. How annoying. As his hand hovered over the snooze button, wanting desperately to make the loud beeping go away, a single thought popped into his mind. Today's the day.

With that, he immediately jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. On the way, he nearly tripped over his pet polar bear Kuma... _what was it again_? Oh never mind that. He couldn't believe he almost forgot what today was!

He glanced at his phone. It was 8:15. Perfect timing. With one last thoughtful look around his room, he grabbed his suitcase, polar bear, and headed out the door. Today, he was traveling to America. Today was the day he was attending W Academy.

It was a few days ago when he had gotten the message from one of his superiors. It seems that the world leaders had all simultaneously decided the nations needed to "interact more positively" towards each other. This opinion had led them to deciding on putting them all together in a school-like facility, complete with dorms and everything. It was to last for a few months, and their goal was to hopefully encourage friendlier relations towards one another. The whole idea was quite bizarre, really. All the nations living together in one place? Unheard of! And frankly, homicidal. Nevertheless, Matthew was more than excited about the ordeal. Truth be told, outside of the world meetings, he barely got to talk to any of the other countries, besides his brother Alfred. Then again, almost none of the other countries even knew he existed. The whole idea of them being put together excited him. Mainly, he was hoping to befriend more countries and perhaps do something to stand out; get noticed! He had gotten tired of always being ignored, overshadowed, or mistaken for America. He had enough of this nonsense. It was his turn to shine, and there was nothing that could distract him from his goal... or at least, that's what _he_ thought.

Matthew was pulled back to the present, when a familiar ping sounded off in his pocket. It was his phone. He got a text from Alfred. He read the content and frowned.

_sup bro! ok so about that thing with the dorms ya dude im sooo sry i 4got so ur gonna hav 2 do it when u get there_

Matthew sighed._ Typical Alfred_. All he did was ask Al to book themselves a dorm together. They both agreed that they didn't want to share a room with some strange country, which is why he specifically told Al to book it in advance. Now he wasn't sure if they could do it anymore. It might be too late, but he figured that the worst situation was that he'd be put in a room with Romano. No offense to him, but Matthew really wouldn't want to be within 50 feet of him during his early morning wake up. I guess it'd be better than rooming alone, he thought.

Matthew was now sitting in a taxi. He looked up as a 'WELCOME TO NEW YORK' sign in front of him flashed by. He was almost there. That was definitely one of the best benefits of being a nation. You could travel anywhere around the world in much less time than a normal human. It also helped that he lived right near the border. He didn't have to go through the pesky airport security and whatnot. He could simply drive to his brother's place and get to New York City in less than half an hour. Speaking of which, it seems he had arrived at his destination.

Matthew scanned the building in front of him. It was very large, as expected, and had a very modern feel to it. In fact, it looked more like a recreation centre than a school. He looked over at the various floors above the building. I guess that's where we'll be staying.

He walked towards the door, dragging his suitcase behind him, and from there, he could already see the many countries through the glass. He hoped they were just early and not that he was late. With a deep breath, he pulled the door handle and walked in. Well, that's what he would have done if he'd read the letters spelling PULL on the door. Instead, without a second thought, he decided to push and walk into the door, managing to smack his forehead right on the glass. The impact actually made his glasses fall off and slam into the ground with an unholy crack. And of course, the situation wasn't bad enough, because someone just _had_ to be standing near enough to see what had happened. That someone had started laughing. Matthew felt his face heat up. Great. It hasn't even been the first day and I've already made a fool of myself. He continued to hear the loud laugh, along with the sound of his glasses clinking. Well, he thought to himself, at least I'm being noticed.

He decided to turn around and face whomever was making that sound, because as much as he'd have liked to run inside and forget what had happened, he really needed to get his glasses back, and plus, running away would be rude. He opened his mouth to ask, but the voice spoke first.

"I think you'll be needing these," he offered the glasses out to Matthew with a smirk. The man had a low, husky voice. You could almost hear the amusement floating around in it.

Matthew graciously accepted the broken glasses. He barely so much as glanced at the man, before he whispered a small "thank you" and darted off inside the building, making careful note to PULL the doors, not PUSH. He did, however, notice the unusual colour of the other man's eyes. They were a bright red colour, almost like rubies. Quite different from what he'd ever seen. Then again, he remembered Alfred always going on about his violet eyes, so he figured he couldn't talk about unusual eye colours.

* * *

**A/N: **This story is inspired by Gakuen Hetalia. Honestly, not much canon info is known about W Academy so bear with me on the accuracy of things. On a side note, is Gakuen another AU like Nekotalia or does it coincide with the original story? I'm quite confused on that, so if anyone knows...

Also please review! They give me so much inspiration and I absolutely adore them!


	2. Dorms

Hetalia is owned by Himaruya Hidekaz, I don't own anything!

**A/N:** Matthew carries around multiple pairs of glasses. He's gotten into way too many accidents in the past not to.

* * *

**W Academy**

**Chapter Two: Dorms**

* * *

_Hey. I'm talking to the guy in charge of the dorms._

Matthew checked the time on his phone just before tapping SEND. He turned off his phone and shuffled nervously in his spot. It was almost 11, and _technically_ he had already talked to the behind the counter, he was just waiting for him to come back. You see, after the door incident, he ended up fleeing into the building only to run into Alfred, who claimed he had found someone else to room with. It was_ a bit_ suspicious how he managed to get someone at such late notice and he was about to question him, but Alfred had left pretty fast. Matthew decided not to look too much into it, besides he had better things to worry about. For instance where he was supposed to stay. _Seriously what was taking so long?_ He had agreed to meet up with his brother and a few others for lunch. Here he was, finally given a chance to prove himself and now he was going to be late! This sucked.

Matthew shuffled nervously. Honestly, it wasn't the idea of waiting that made him nervous, it was more about _why_ they were taking so long in the first place. Did it mean that they couldn't find a room for him? If that was the case, what would he do next?

Almost as if answering his inner conversation, the man appeared back behind the counter.

"Mr. Canada?" he called. He had a sad look on his face. Matthew felt tense.

"We were able to find a room for you to stay..."

Matthew felt relief wash over him. He smiled. He could stay after all!

"Unfortunately," the man continued.

Matthew's smile dropped a bit. Judging from his tone, this didn't sound good.

"The only available room must be shared."

Shared? So roommates. He was going to share with Alfred before, so this guy definitely couldn't be as bad as him. God knows what kinds of trouble Alfred got into late at night. Judging from the guy's face though, he looked as if he was leading Canada towards his doom.

Feeling the need to reassure him, Matthew nodded and added "Yes, that's fine with me. What's the room number?"

He hesitated before giving Canada the keys. With one last look of pity, he answered "Floor 6 Room 3," and disappeared into another room.

Matthew stood there for a few seconds until his phone beeped, and he realised he didn't have that much time left until lunch. So he hurried towards the elevator, dragging his suitcase behind him. He was quite eager to meet his new roommate. And just before the elevator door opened, one last thought popped into his mind.

He _can't_ be worse than Alfred... _can he_?

* * *

**A/N:** So sorry for the short chapter, the next one is a lot longer - promise.

Please review! I really love knowing what people think.


	3. Prussia

Hetalia is owned by Himaruya Hidekaz, I don't own anything!

**A/N:** Sorry for the weird timeline! Everything here takes place in the past. This chapter is basically to show Gilbert's perspective in the same way Matthew arrived to W Academy. It also explains why that man at the counter (he will forever be unnamed) was so worried about Matthew last chapter, hehe.

* * *

**W Academy**  
**Chapter Three: Prussia**

* * *

**11 PM Yesterday**

_[Gilbert and Ludwig are currently on a plane traveling to America. Similar to Canada, they were called by their superiors on short notice to travel to New York and attend W Academy. However, they had specifically requested West Germany to attend. But after much pleading and begging from Prussia, Ludwig reluctantly allowed him to come.]_

Gilbert laughed loudly at the movie playing on the screen in front of him.

"Oh man. West, this guy is funny as hell!" he nudged his brother's arm and pointed, as the man on the screen fell over.

Gilbert laughed again, causing the other people around him to grunt in annoyance. Ludwig was one of those people. His eyebrows wrinkled in familiar irritation. Ludwig was seriously starting to regret allowing Gilbert to come.

"Bruder, could please be quieter? It's almost midnight and most of us are trying to sleep." Gilbert briefly considered the thought before he laughed again, barely able to choke out, "Oh my god! The guy- he just- did you see?"

Ludwig sighed with exasperation. Yep. He definitely should have left Gilbert in Germany. With a quick glance at his rambunctious brother, he started to feel a migraine coming on. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

** 6 AM Next Day**

Ludwig rubbed his temples. He had already taken some aspirin, but it seems they hadn't taken effect yet, either that or they weren't strong enough to keep the pain away. Thank goodness he had been able to get some rest. Who knows what horrible state he'd be in right now if he didn't? You see, during the plane ride, his brother had (to his relief) fallen asleep after the movie had ended. The lack of noise had in turn, caused him to doze off and wake up feeling mildly refreshed.

They were now both sitting in a yellow taxi, heading towards the Academy. They had sat in silence for quite some time. Neither of them had really spoken after the exiting the airport, which was unusual. Ludwig however, simply decided that Gilbert was tired from the trip and instead, he thanked whatever god was listening for the extended silence. But of course, all good things must come to an end. As expected, Gilbert decided to break the silence first.

"Are we there yet?"

"No," replied Ludwig. He had expected this question. He could almost sense the next round of inquiries Gilbert was going to ask. But it was okay. Ludwig was used to this.

"How long until we get there?" Gilbert whined.

"Not long," Ludwig reassured him. Not long enough, he thought. He really just wanted Prussia to shut up. Of course, he continued with the questions.

"How'll I know when we're almost there?" continued Gilbert.

"When you see the building," Ludwig replied calmly.

"What does it look like?"

"I don't know," responded Ludwig truthfully. He had wondered that as well. He hadn't been given any clues pertaining to its appearance. From the name, he could only assume it looked like a school.

"And the others..?" Gilbert trailed off.

"Are going to be there as well," Ludwig answered, finishing his sentence. With new-found realization, he frowned quietly and muttered, "Every single one of them."

* * *

** 7 AM Same Day**

Luckily for them, the cab driver was easily able to find the academy. They walked right in and noticed it was empty, which gave them a good chance to look around the place.

"Hey West c'mere!" Gilbert called out behind him.

He excitedly pointed towards the direction he was in. Ludwig walked towards him and was immediately hit with the smell of chlorine. The room was housing a rather large pool that connected to another pool outside. It was situated directly beside the school (he wasn't even sure if he could call it that anymore, for this was definitely no school of is). The pool outside was complete with a water-slide and diving boards. It did look like fun. Perhaps he'll take Feliciano or Kiku swimming sometime. His brother had a similar positive reaction.

"This looks awesome!" he shouted.

Gilbert then grinned a mischievous smile and added, "Think of all the hot girls we'll get to watch running around wet in their tiny ass bikinis," he smirked when he noticed his brother's face heating up. It was way too damn easy to make Ludwig blush. So he continued.

"Feli will want to swim, you know. He'll probably look really cute splashing in the water."

Ludwig just nodded, regaining his calm composure.

"I bet you're just imagining asking Feli to rub oil all over your body."

Ludwig choked. Yes! That gave Gilbert the reaction he had wanted. But he was not finished with him yet.

"Just imagine. Feli's soft hands touching your chest, making its way downtown."

Ludwig was progressively growing redder and redder as Gilbert continued to talk.

"And maybe when the foreplay's done, you can get him to suck your di-"

"Bruder, that's enough!" Ludwig managed to choke out. He was beet red. He really didn't want to deal with his brother's antics. Not this early in the morning.

Gilbert just barked out a laugh, mission accomplished. He strolled smoothly out of the room before calling to his brother. He really did want to see the rest of the building before the others came. Ludwig followed him shortly after, clearly irritated.

He shook his head. "Why do you feel the need to do that?" he demanded.

Gilbert felt the corners of his mouth tilt up. He briefly considered playing dumb, but decided against it. He could mess with Ludwig later. So with a chuckle he answered, "'Cause it's hilarious and," he paused, noticing the red tint still on Ludwig's face, "I didn't know a person's face could turn that shade of red."

And with that, Gilbert dashed off into another room before his brother could yell at him some more.

* * *

** 8 AM**

By now they had just about seen every room in the building. Gilbert mentally checked off the rooms he had wanted to visit later. There was the pool, the cafeteria, the bar, the gym, the flower garden (although Gilbert would never admit that to anyone), and there was also the matter of shopping in the city. He had heard a lot about the giant New York City malls (mostly from America), but he still wanted to go and try stuff out. Of course, he looked good in anything, so that wasn't really a big problem.

He sat on one of the couches near the fireplace at the entrance. Which looked more like a foyer and reminded him once again that this place, whatever the hell its name was, did not look like a school. Truth be told, it looked more like a fancy hotel. What, were their bosses trying to hook them up or something? Even their so-called dorm rooms looked a hell of a lot nicer than his own in Germany. In fact, he was glad he had even been able to get one, especially because stupid West didn't tell him about booking in advance (he mumbled something about not wanting him to stay). Also because the guy at the counter wouldn't believe him every time he said he was the Kingdom of Prussia. The man would just shake his head and say, "Never heard of you."

Of course, this infinitely pissed off Prussia, which led him to grab the man by the collar and threaten to cave his face in. It wasn't until Germany came over that things settled down and he convinced the man to give Prussia a room. The man agreed, really not wanting to get on Prussia or Germany's bad side. In the end, Gilbert ended up receiving the last available room. It was the 3rd one on the 6th floor, which was fine by him. He had already scoped out the room, and had started putting his stuff away, when he looked out the window and noticed a familiar yellow bird perched on the fence surrounding the gardens. He did a double-take. Was that who he thought it was? How did he even..? Deciding to save the questions for later, he ran down the multiple flights of stairs (he wanted to be dramatic and not take the elevator, but he probably should have thought that one out), and jogged towards the direction of the garden, happy to be reunited with his bird.

* * *

Gilbert smiled at the memory of seeing Gilbird. His brother wouldn't let him bring him on the plane, so he was forced to leave him at home. But now that he was here (he still had no idea how the hell his bird could have flown halfway across the Earth), he felt unstoppable! The only problem was, Gilbird didn't seem to want to leave the garden. So if Prussia wanted to see him, he'd have to walk over there. It wasn't really a big deal though, and in fact, thinking about the little bird made him want to visit him now. So he decided to do just that, he got up and started towards the garden.

As he opened the door, he noticed more and more nations arriving at the entrance. Most of them he knew, since he had seen them before, during his and Ludwig's many international business meetings. But some, he just couldn't put a name to them.

He realized he had gotten distracted. Where was he going again? Right. Garden. Gilbird.

He took one last look and decided he needed to hurry. He didn't want to miss the party, especially not the heated arguments that would start once the 3 idiots arrived.

"Then again," he grinned to himself, "the party don't start till I walk in."

Realizing what he had just said, he groaned and slapped a hand on his forehead. Good god. He did not just quote Ke$ha.

* * *

** 9 AM**

Waving goodbye to Gilbird, he turned around and walked off towards the direction of the building.

A few metres away, He saw someone get out of a nearby cab. From far away, he had guessed that it was America. Although, there was something about him that didn't quite fit Alfred's description.

For one thing, he wasn't wearing that leather bomber jacket he had always claimed to love, and, Gilbert added, he didn't have that stupid look of confidence plastered all over his face. On the contrary, the man in front of him actually looked really nervous. He was also instead, wearing a large red sweater. As Gilbert was getting closer towards the unknown nation, he also noticed there was a white leaf printed in the middle of said sweater.

Gilbert had been about to introduce himself, when the other nation smacked right into the door. His glasses had fallen off and broken onto the ground. Gilbert couldn't help himself, he chuckled at the other's clumsiness. Of course, he did feel a bit bad for him, considering his glasses broke and all. So Gilbert decided to be the one to start the conversation.

He picked up the glasses and simply added, "I think you'll be needing these," before handing them back.

The man quietly thanked him, but fled right after. However, just before that, Gilbert had remembered looking straight into his eyes. The moment the man stared back at him, Gilbert was hypnotized in those round, violet orbs.

* * *

** A/N:** Yes! I love writing parallels! I hope this made up for the short chapter from before. :) Tbh, I kind of suck at making up names for chapters, the names I have so far are really boring and unoriginal aha, so if you've got any suggestions feel free to share 'em.

As always I'd love to hear your thoughts and suggestions. So please review!


End file.
